residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Luis Sera
Luis Sera était policier à Madrid avant de devenir chercheur pour Osmund Saddler, contre qui il se rebella avec l'aide de Leon S. Kennedy pour mettre fin au culte Los Iluminados. Luis sera tué par son ancien maître lorsqu'il tentera de voler un échantillon de Plaga. Biographie Jeunesse Luis était originaire d'un village rural espagnol, qu'il quitta pour poursuivre une carrière.Interview de Gamespy: Hiroyuki Kobayashi Son grand-père et lui utilisaient des passages secrets dans le village.Resident Evil 4. (Capcom Co., Ltd.). Document: "Sera et le 3ème groupe". Lorsque Luis revint, il trouva le village sous l'influence d'Osmund Saddler, le gourou de la secte Los Iluminados. Las Plagas ayant été extraites des mines, Luis fut embauché en tant que chercheur pour expérimenter sur l'amélioration des créatures et leurs hôtes (exemple d'amélioration comprenant les espèces de Plaga Dominantes, ayant pour hôte le Novistador). Los Iluminados Étant conscient de ce que les expériences feraient si Osmund en faisait usage, Luis décida de trahir Saddler et de quitter la secte en prenant un échantillon de Plaga pour un parti tiers dont la liaison était assurée par Ada Wong (envoyée par Albert Wesker). Il se fera cependant rattrapper par Saddler qui ordonna à ses disciples de l'attacher et de l'enfermer dans un placard d'une maison du village pour être exécuté plus tard. Cependant, Leon S. Kennedy le délivrera par la suite et mais les deux hommes se feront capturer par Bitores Mendez, le chef du village. Ils réussiront à se libérer de nouveau avant que Luis ne fuit dans la direction opposée de Leon. Luis aidera Leon et Ashley Graham plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque ces derniers se réfugièrent dans une cabane que Luis occupait déjà, tandis qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une foule de Ganado. Après s'être débarrassé de la foule en combattant aux côtés de l'agent américain, Luis quitta la cabane. Sera rejoignit Ada qui l'attendait à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de récupérer l’échantillon, mais ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas en sa possession. Bien que curieux de savoir quel rôle jouait Ada dans l'histoire, il ne posa pas plus de questions, lui demandant simplement "d'éliminer ce vieux et ses amis". Sur son chemin vers le Château de Salazar, Luis trouvera des médicaments pour stopper la croissance du parasite ayant infecté Leon et Ashley, ainsi que l'échantillon de Plaga. Mort Alors que Luis venait de retrouver Leon dans le Château de Ramon Salazar, Luis trouva la mort, empalé par Saddler qui en profita pour récupérer l'échantillon. Avant de mourir, Sera donna à Leon quelques pilules pour supprimer la croissance du parasite dans son corps, et laissa aussi derrière lui, toutes ses notes de recherches disséminées dans le complexe du château et sur l'île. Ces notes offrirent des informations utiles sur le comportement des Plagas et la façon de se débarrasser de plusieurs créatures qui avaient saccagé la région. La machine capable de retirer les Plagas que Leon et Ashley utilisèrent plus tard fut inventée par Luis, qui l'avait créé pour retirer un œuf Plaga avant qu'il n'éclose dans son corps. Bien que Luis n'ait pas pu vivre pour voir cela, Leon et Ada réussirent à stopper Lord Saddler dans sa tentative de dominer le monde, et détruiront son culte par la même occasion. Gameplay Luis rejoindra le joueur en tant que partenaire IA pendant le combat dans la cabane durant le chapitre 2-2 du jeu principal. Il utilisera une arme de poing Red9 pour se défendre. De temps en temps, il lancera à Leon diverses objets en s'exclamant; "Tiens, utilise ça!". Luis se baissera pour éviter des tirs destinés aux ennemis à chaque fois que le joueur visera dans sa direction. Si Luis est touché suffisamment de fois, une cinématique spéciale se déclenchera dans lequel Luis dit "Adios Leon!" et tire sur Leon à deux reprises, ce qui entraîne dans un écran de fin de jeu. Cela se produit également s'il est touché plusieurs fois avec le couteau. Par conséquent, le joueur doit faire preuve de prudence lors de l'utilisation des grenades à main autour de lui. Luis est insensible aux œufs jetés sur lui. Le corps de Luis peut être examiné après sa mort, il affichera le message "Ils me payeront ta mort. Je te le promets". Luis a aussi un bouchon de bouteille modélisée après lui. Il fait partie de la première rangée et sa ligne de dialogue dit "Did you send out those invitations?! I told you no more than FIFTY PEOPLE!" ("Avez-vous envoyé ces invitations?! Je t'ai dit pas plus de cinquante personnes!" Ceci est une référence au combat dans la cabane. Apparition * Resident Evil 4 Sources de:Luis Sera en:Luis Sera es:Luis Sera it:Luis Sera pt-br:Luis Sera Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 4 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 4